Crimen en la calle de los cerezos
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Mi primer UA NejiHina...Hinata forma parte de un escuadrón de detectives que se topan con una serie de crimenes misteriosamente relacionados entre sí. Además otro detective, Neji, llega para cuestionar sus habilidades como policía.Nejihina.Cap 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, luego de un buen tiempo (medio año) publico una nueva historia NejiHina. Es la primera vez que intento un universo alternativo con esta pareja, y la idea surgió de la nada :) …por cierto, si no me conocen y les interesa leer más de mis historias o saber más de mí, pasen a mi profile, con toda confianza n.n**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia. **

**Crimen en la calle de los cerezos**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Nos conocemos?**

Kurenai se meció en su elegante silla giratoria un par de veces. Sus manos descansaban en su escritorio, una sobre la otra, mientras miraba el reloj de forma pensativa. Su oficina era espaciosa, nada ostentosa, para mantener la apariencia de seriedad que necesitaba. Tenía suficiente luz, una computadora y varias carpetas en su mesa. Ya su trabajo del día estaba completo, sólo estaba aguardando por algo muy importante.

De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió, y entraron las tres personas a quienes esperaba.

-….y ¿Vieron la cara de ese idiota cuando lo subían a la patrulla? Jajaja, impagable ¿No, Akamaru?

El perro ladró y en un instante estaban dentro de la oficina. Inuzuka se cuadró* al ver el rostro serio de Kurenai, pero esta sonrió.

-Parece que les fue bien, ¿Me equivoco?

-Por supuesto que nos fue bien, ¿Con quienes cree que está tratando?

La actitud del joven provocó un ligero fruncimiento en el ceño que Kurenai no pudo ocultar. Para suerte del impertinente Kiba, su compañera, aunque un poco tímida, pudo hablar y distraer a la mujer.

-Nos fue muy bien, Kurenai-san.

Con sus palabras, Hinata trató de suavizar la actitud retadora de su compañero, que era perfectamente capaz de hacer enojar a Kurenai aún por una tontería. Por su parte, Shino se mantuvo en silencio.

-De acuerdo- replicó Kurenai- para ser nuevos en esto les ha ido muy bien. 4 casos en un mes y todos resueltos sin problemas. Son un buen equipo. Quizás estén listos para hacer cosas de forma individual.

-Por eso no se preocupe – exclamó Kiba- nosotros estaremos listos para lo que quiera.

Kurenai los observó desde su asiento y asintió de nuevo. Pero tenía un aire pensativo que no la abandonaba, y no les quitaba la vista de encima; parecía algo enajenada, perdida en sus meditaciones.

-Aquí está todo el papeleo- habló por fin Shino- está todo perfectamente registrado, testimonios, fotografías, bitácoras, etc.

-Muy bien- contestó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Miró su reloj y de pronto pareció recordar algo- debo salir un momento. Les encargo un rato el lugar. Dicho esto, salió de la oficina con velocidad.

Se trataba de un despacho de detectives, ubicado en un elegante edificio policiaco de una gran ciudad de Japón. Ocupaban casi todo el piso, y estaba dividido en una oficina principal, que era la de Kurenai, y tres cubículos u oficinas más pequeñas ubicadas a lo largo del pasillo, ocupadas por Shino, Kiba y Hinata, además de una pequeña sala de espera, donde también tomaban el café, al final del pasillo.

Habían sido asignados como un escuadrón de detectives dependiente de la policía. Kurenai era una detective con experiencia, y aceptó con alegría asesorar a este pequeño grupo en sus primeros detectivescos pasos.

Así pues, cada uno entró en su cubículo a hacerse cargo de sus asuntos.

Hinata encendió su computadora y buscó algo en que distraerse un poco. Luego de un rato, decidió mandar un correo a su hermana menor, a la que no veía desde que se había ido a vivir sola. Le contó lo bien que le iba en su escuadrón de detectives. Se lamentaba de no poder visitarlos por lo ocupada que estaba, y se interesó por cómo le iba en la escuela y cómo estaba su padre.

Al terminar de escribir dio click en el botón de enviar. Justo en ese momento, un ruido llamó su atención. La puerta principal se abría.

Los tres jóvenes detectives sacaron las cabezas de sus cubículos y observaron a la persona que entraba en la oficina.

Se trataba de un joven, apenas se veía mayor que ellos pero su semblante serio y su avasalladora presencia les hizo saber que no era cualquier persona. Kiba dio un paso adelante, seguido por la tímida Hinata. Shino apenas salió de su cubículo, y se mantuvo junto a la puerta mirando con atención al recién llegado.

Éste miró a los tres con detenimiento y luego de unos segundos se dirigió a Kiba.

-Buenas noches- comenzó- ¿Son ustedes los nuevos?

Kiba entrecerró los ojos. El joven no se amedrentó.

Hinata lo miró con atención. Era alto y atractivo. Tenía el cabello castaño y bastante largo, alejado de su frente por una bandana. En cualquier otra persona esto no se hubiera visto bien, pero tenía mucho porte y su actitud tan fuerte hacía la diferencia.

Pero lo que más impresionó a Hinata fueron sus ojos, idénticos a los de ella, pero diferentes tal vez por su profundidad y expresión.

Se quedó hipnotizada unos segundos por el joven, pero volvió a la realidad una vez que se percató de la fuerte tensión que se había generado entre él y Kiba. Éste, al contrario que Hinata, estaba realmente irritado por la actitud superior del joven. Desde que lo vio le dio muy mala espina, y el hecho de que los llamara "los nuevos" le pegó fuerte en el orgullo. Y se lo iba a hacer saber.

-¿Se puede saber quien rayos eres tú?

Él sacó del interior de su saco una especie de cartera de piel negra. Al abrirla, se veía una placa de color dorado y una credencial.

-Teniente Neji Hyuga. Soy detective, igual que ustedes. Supe de un caso que acaban de resolver y vine por algo de información. Al parecer está relacionado con una serie de crímenes que mi escuadrón ha estado resolviendo. Me vendría bien si uno de ustedes…

-Escucha, tú no puedes venir aquí a darnos órdenes- Kiba estaba bastante molesto- me importa poco que seas teniente o lo que sea…

-No, escúchame tú- replicó Neji- esto es importante. Y puedo de hecho darles una orden. Mi rango me lo permite.

-Eres un arrogante…- Kiba no hizo caso- si de mí dependiera tú…

-Kiba, basta- Shino interfirió y detuvo a Kiba antes de que dijera una barbaridad- lo sentimos, pero realmente no sabemos si confiar en usted. La información de los casos es confidencial y no podemos dársela a cualquiera.

-Les repito que soy detective como ustedes. Estoy en otro escuadrón, pueden buscar mi información en la base de datos si quieren.

Hinata se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante. A pesar de encontrarse terriblemente arrebatada y empequeñecida gracias al joven, tomó suficiente valor para acercarse y hablar.

-¿Me permitiría ver su identificación de nuevo?- Neji sacó su placa y su credencial y sin problemas los mostró a Hinata. Ésta los conocía muy bien, y reconoció que eran auténticos, así que asintió y habló con serenidad, tratando de enfriar un poco los ánimos- está bien. Venga conmigo, yo puedo darle la información que necesita.

Seguida por el joven, Hinata entró en su cubículo.

-dígame, ¿De qué… caso estamos… hablando?

-Una serie de robos a bancos y grandes comercios. Creemos que se trata de toda una banda. Específicamente queremos saber de cierto robo a un banco, la semana pasada.

-Si, lo recuerdo- asintió ella- No sabía que…. Estuviera relacionado con toda una…organización…

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Temblaba y tartamudeaba sin control, pero Neji no parecía darse por enterado.

Lo que le pareció extraño fue, que en lugar de pedir documentos oficiales, se la pasara apuntando cosas en un cuaderno que traía consigo.

-Mmmm me parece bien…todo muy bien- concluyó él apenas poniéndole atención- muchas gracias, creo que es suficiente.

Neji se puso de pie, cuan alto e imponente era, y Hinata lo miró con algo de emoción y miedo dentro de su corazón. La fuerza magnética con la que se sentía atraída y al mismo tiempo atemorizada por aquel hombre se hacía más y más fuerte. No quería que se fuera, no quería que se alejara de ella.

-P...por favor, espere un minuto…

Neji se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-¿Sí?

Hinata lo vio con incertidumbre. No estaba segura de lo que quería decir, pero luego de unos segundos rápidos, que a ella le parecieron eternos, se decidió.

-Sé que…etto… seguramente suena raro…pero… ¿N...nos conocemos?

Él no contesto en seguida y más bien pareció confundido con la pregunta.

-E…eres acaso ¿Eres miembro de… de mi familia?

Neji la miró. Apenas en ese momento aparento darse cuenta del parecido físico que mantenía con Hinata. Vio sus ojos grandes, blanquecinos y misteriosos. Su piel blanca porcelana y las facciones, tal vez más delicadas que las suyas pero igual parecidas. Cayó en cuenta de su apellido.

-Lo siento- negó él- señorita, yo no tengo familia, y al menos por ahora, no quiero tener una.

Hinata se quedó muda, pues no esperaba esa reacción. Se sintió estúpida, pero aún así quiso acompañar a Neji a la salida.

Ambos atravesaron la puerta. Justo en ese momento, Kiba salía de su cubículo, seguido de Shino. Había estado meditándolo, y a pesar de que aún seguía furioso, estaba un poco más tranquilo. Eso no impediría que le dijera un par de verdades a Neji, que se dirigía a la puerta principal.

-Oye, tú, tengo algo que decirte...- dijo, jalándolo del saco, a lo que Neji reaccionó molesto, quitando la mano de Kiba bruscamente.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Tú eres mi problema y no te irás de aquí sin escucharme…

-¿Escucharte decir qué, Kiba?

Kurenai acababa de llegar. Miró a Kiba con desaprobación, y éste se alejó de Neji, aun con el enojo dibujado en su rostro.

-Buenas noches, Neji. ¿Has terminado tu inspección?

-Sí, Kurenai sama. La inspección fue terminada con éxito y ya que está usted aquí me gustaría discutir los resultados.

-¿Inspección?- preguntó Kiba contrariado- ¿Cómo que inspección?

Kurenai sonrió ante el asombro de su pupilo.

-Ya que ustedes son nuevos, el departamento mandó a Neji a hacerles una inspección de rutina, para ver qué tan bien trabajan como equipo.

-Lo de la información del caso que solicité fue una pequeña excusa para acercarme.

-Entonces- Kiba no salía de su asombro- ¿Era un engaño? ¿Entonces no eres un teniente?

-Claro que es- aclaró Kurenai- y uno de los mejores detectives de su generación. ¿Quién mejor para engañar a un detective que otro detective?

Kiba estaba avergonzado, pero en su interior prevalecía el enojo y la rabia provocada por la actitud de Neji. Ya se vengaría, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada.

Kurenai hizo pasar a Neji a su oficina. Una vez dentro, le ofreció una taza de café, a lo que él se negó.

-Preferiría ir al grano. Tengo mucho que hacer después de esto.

-Bien, entonces, dime qué observaste.

-Bueno, Kurenai sama. Las primeras impresiones…bien, fueron pésimas. Para empezar, uno de ellos necesita urgentemente ir a clases de control de ira- Neji vio sus apuntes (la libreta que Hinata había visto antes)- Kiba, si no me equivoco. Shino no se involucra en los problemas, sólo lo hace si ve que nadie más lo hará o al menos eso me pareció, ya que la chica…Hinata, al parecer tampoco quería hacer gran cosa, parece muy tímida. Solo estaba allí, mirando.

Kurenai hizo una mueca incómoda. Estaba consciente de lo estricto que Neji podía ser. Pro estaba perfectamente dispuesta a escuchar los otros defectos de su equipo. Que seguro, conociendo a Neji, los habría.

-La señorita Hinata hizo el favor de darme la información que necesitaba- Miró pensativo la libreta de notas- Habló del caso que le pregunté y para mi suerte abundó en detalles acerca del trabajo en equipo con sus compañeros, pero puede que solo quisiera darme una buena impresión.

Kurenai se abanicó con disimulo.

Hinata escuchaba la voz de Neji detrás de la puerta, a la cual estaba pegada desde que este entrara en la oficina con Kurenai. Estaba preocupada por la impresión que su equipo pudiera haber dado al joven, que tanto respeto y admiración le había provocado desde que lo vio por primera vez. Además estaba completamente segura de que había algo detrás de ese joven. Sentía que lo había visto antes, que había una conexión, un vínculo. La primera impresión que le había dado era que bien podía ser familiar suyo, el parecido era sorprendente, además de los apellidos. Pero se había mostrado tan reservado que ella decidió no insistir. Tenía un miedo insensato a lo que él podría pensar de ella después, y por necio que fuera este pensamiento – pues, probablemente, nunca llegarían a ser más que conocidos- estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de agradarle.

-Bueno, dijiste que querías ir al grano- Kurenai prefirió concluir pronto- dime qué piensas, entonces.

-Bien, Kurenai san. En resumen, esos chicos son desastrosos y me sorprende que de verdad sean detectives.

Hinata se asustó tanto con la declaración fría y desconsiderada de Neji, que fue corriendo a encerrarse en su cubículo. Se sentó en su silla y se estrujó las manos.

Mientras tanto, Kurenai miraba a Neji con un rencor creciente, hasta que observó que éste volvía a revisar sus notas.

-Pero eso sólo por separado. Juntos tienen muchas capacidades de complementación. Además de que les falta experiencia. No hay que ser un genio para notar que pueden mejorar bastante, claro, si saben cómo aprovechar sus fortalezas.

Kurenai rió, complacida.

-Vaya, Neji, tú sí sabes asustar a la gente. Sé que les falta trabajar, pero son buenos y pronto serán uno de los mejores escuadrones de la fuerza policiaca.

Neji se puso de pie y acomodó la silla. Guardó su libreta en el bolsillo de su saco y finalmente miró a Kurenai con aire pensativo.

-Si usted lo dice. Debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer. Y le garantizo que tendrán un buen reporte, están haciendo un buen trabajo.

Kurenai asintió.

Neji salió sólo para toparse con la menudita figura de Hinata, que salía de su cubículo para ir a tomar café. Llevaba su propia taza en la mano. Al salir de la oficina de Kurenai, Neji no se fijó y tropezó con ella.

-¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a gritar Kurenai al ver que Neji, que era mucho más alto que Hinata, casi le cae encima. Sin embargo, Neji, con un movimiento, se mantuvo en pie y además logró atrapar a Hinata antes de que esta cayera al suelo, sujetándola de la cintura. Ella estaba aferrada a su taza. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Neji estaba muy cerca, y la miraba fijamente.

-¡Tenga más cuidado, señorita!- dijo con tono severo y con el ceño repentinamente fruncido. En otro tono la frase habría sonado amable, pero se escuchó más como un regaño que como otra cosa. Hinata sintió avivado el miedo y la vergüenza, y corrió hacia la sala donde estaba el café.

-¡Gomenasai!- se alcanzó a escuchar cuando su pequeña silueta se perdía en el pasillo.

Kiba había salido al pasillo, pues escuchó cuando Neji reprendía a Hinata. Shino también lo había escuchado, y salió principalmente porque sabía que era el único pretexto que Kiba necesitaba para tratar de meterse con Neji otra vez.

-D…discúlpala, es muy tímida- la defendió Kurenai- además fuiste tú quien tropezó con ella.

-Sí…supongo que es verdad- concedió Neji- Pero ya se me ha hecho muy tarde y debo irme.

Neji hizo amago de salir, pero fue detenido por Kiba.

-No te irás de aquí hasta que te disculpes con Hinata chan. Ella te atendió muy bien y aún así no eres capaz de ser amable con ella.

-He dicho que no tengo tiempo para esto.

Kiba midió a Neji con la mirada. Analizó su situación. Las pocas neuronas prudentes de su cerebro le advirtieron que no era el momento, ni el lugar. Poco a poco se calmó. Neji también pareció tranquilizarse un poco y la tensión dejó de sentirse tan fuerte.

-De acuerdo…-Kiba asintió- puedes irte.

Neji observó a Kiba. Tampoco era como si necesitara permiso de tan poca cosa para irse de allí, pero jamás pensó que uno de los "nuevos" se atreviera a retarlo de ese modo. Luego de pensarlo rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que tampoco era la gran cosa. Fanfarrones había en todos lados y Kiba no dejaba de ser uno de ellos.

-Ya me disculparé con ella otro día- dijo, dirigiéndose a Kurenai y sacándole una mueca indignada a Kiba, pues lo estaba ignorando categóricamente- Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Neji.

…

-Vaya bastardo- comentó Kiba más tarde, mientras se servía café, acompañado de Shino y de Akamaru- Mira que venirnos a tratar de esa manera.

Bebió el contenido de un vaso de unicel, pues nunca tenia cuidado de llevar su propia taza. Shino lo observaba atentamente. Sabía que Kiba detestaba a tipos como Neji, pero al parecer éste había logrado enfurecerlo más que cualquier otro.

-Te lo estás tomando muy personal- dijo en voz baja- no dejes que algo así te afecte. Ni siquiera Hinata chan se molestó con él. Pareciera que solo buscabas un pretexto para pelear con alguien.

-Es que no entiendes- contestó Kiba, al tiempo que dejaba el vaso sobre una mesa- tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo. Akamaru lo sintió también. Y no dudo que lo volveremos a ver pronto.

…

Hinata decidió buscar información sobre Neji en la base de datos del departamento de policía, y no hizo más que sorprenderse al leerlo todo. Se había graduado un año antes que ella y sus compañeros, logrando en poco tiempo convertirse en uno de los mejores de todo el país y asignado al rango de teniente en muy poco tiempo. Se le asignaban casos de gran dificultad, y los había resuelto casi todos sin muchos problemas. Tenía grandes capacidades también como policía, manejaba a la perfección tres estilos de artes marciales y su puntería al disparar era admirable.

Además, su escuadrón tenía otros dos policías de alto rango, una joven llamada Tenten, experta en todo tipo de armas, análisis de escena del crimen y manejo de testigos y sospechosos.

El otro integrante era un joven llamado Rock Lee, conocido por su ánimo y sus capacidades de investigación, parecidos a los de su compañera Tenten.

Eran un muy buen equipo.

Hinata entendía a la perfección lo mal que debieron haber quedado frente a un tipo que está tan acostumbrado a la excelencia.

¿Cómo acercarse a él? ¿Cómo ser parte de su mundo?

Tenía que aceptarlo, si seguía pensando así se prendaría por completo del joven y no quería que eso pasara. ¡No podía acabar de conocerlo y convertirlo enseguida en su amor platónico!

Lo estaba idealizando demasiado, y leer toda esa información acerca de él no ayudaba.

Pero no podía alejar de su cabeza un solo pensamiento, y era que lo había escuchado decir que se disculparía con ella después. Eso garantizaba que lo volvería a ver ¿No? Y aunque fuera por algo sin importancia, bien valía aferrarse a esa posibilidad, quizás podría acercarse más a él, aunque fuera poco.

Luego de pensarlo, desistió de esta idea. No podía, y no lo haría. Era demasiado tímida, y él demasiado imponente. Decidió renunciar a esa idea absurda y luego de unos minutos apagó su computadora.

Fueron llamados por Kurenai. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y a esa hora era extraño que tuvieran algo que hacer. Pero bueno, un crimen o una muerte extraña no avisan cuando van a llegar.

-Me acaban de llamar del departamento central. Ha habido un atentado hacia un hombre en esta dirección- dijo extendiendo a toda prisa un papel a Kiba- dicen que fue un disparo, pero averiguar los detalles es su trabajo- agregó, sonriendo como para darle confianza pero de forma un tanto preocupada.

Aún cuando Kiba y Shino iban a salir de la oficina, Hinata se quedó de pie como sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Kiba acercándose a ella.

-Esta es… ¡Es la casa de mi padre!

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben, cuenten conmigo para todo. Nos vemos pronto!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Luego de meses, decidí publicar el segundo capi de este fic. Ha sido uno de los más complicados para mi, he tenido que pensar mucho qué poner y qué no y ah! Aquí me tienen. Bueno, a leer n.n**

**Neji, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenecen.**

**Crimen en la calle de los cerezos**

**Capitulo 2**

**Un caso difícil**

La enorme casa estaba situada en la zona residencial de la ciudad. Era extraño pensar que Hinata fuera detective en lugar de haber estudiado algo parecido a lo que se dedicaba su padre, sus negocios y todo eso. Aunque este estaba en desacuerdo con ella desde un principio, se conformó con que su hija menor, su orgullo, fuera quien se encargara de ello. Lo que hiciera Hinata después poco le importaba, en realidad.

Sin embargo, Hinata no dudó en pasar a través de la multitud de vecinos para poder ver a su padre, que un poco agitado, permanecía sentado en la sala de la casa. Hanabi estaba con él. No le había pasado nada, pero estaba muy pálido.

-¡Padre! Estas bien…- Hinata se acercó, pero el hombre le hizo una seña para que no fuera tan efusiva.

-Sí, por suerte- comentó- me alegra que estés aquí hija.

-Me han asignado el caso.

Hiashi sonrió. Tenía razones para confiar en su hija en un momento así, por lo tanto se calmó un poco. Kiba y Shino ya habían despejado el patio y algunos elementos de apoyo habían llegado.

-Padre, necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó. Todo lo que recuerdes, lo que viste, lo que escuchaste, lo que estabas haciendo antes, todo lo que puedas.

Hiashi guardó silencio y meditó un poco.

…

Kiba había permanecido revisando la casa por fuera, y Shino había ido a interrogar a algunos vecinos que habían oído el disparo. De pronto vieron un vehículo negro que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Dos jóvenes descendieron de él. Una chica de pelo café y otro chico con peinado extraño. Ambos elegantemente vestidos. Kiba tuvo la sensación de que los conocía de antes. Creía haberlos visto una vez en una reunión, pero no podía estar completamente seguro.

-Oigan…- les llamó la atención- esta es zona restringida, aléjense.

El joven sonrió y la chica se acercó.

-Mi nombre es Tenten, y soy detective- mostró su placa- él también lo es. Somos de las oficinas centrales, no se preocupen por nosotros.

-Pues ya hay un equipo investigando aquí.- dijo Shino, acercándose- no había necesidad de traer otro.

-Simple curiosidad- contestó el otro muchacho- Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Realmente no teníamos mucho que hacer. Oímos de esto y decidimos venir.

Kiba se irritó. ¿Con cuántos superiores engreídos iba a tener que seguir tratando?

-Pues no había necesidad- control de ira- tenemos todo controlado.

-Tal vez debamos llamar a Neji- Tenten ignoró a Kiba y se dirigió a Rock Lee- para que vea también esto.

¿Neji? ¿Kiba había oído bien?

-No creo, ya sabes cómo es. Seguro se molestaría porque lo interrumpimos con sus "asuntos".

-Así que, ¿Son compañeros del teniente?- preguntó Kiba con desdén.

-Si lo quieres ver así- contestó Tenten- es como si trabajara sólo. Si fuera por él, nosotros ni siquiera existiríamos.

…

-En realidad no recuerdo ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba en mi despacho en la planta alta. Decidí bajar a tomar un vaso de agua, y justo al terminar de bajar la escalera escuché el primer disparo, que rompió una maceta que estaba junto a la escalera. Alcancé a voltear, en la ventana había un tipo con un pasamontañas. Entonces vino el segundo disparo. Me tiré al piso y pude ver que le había dado a una lámpara. Luego se fue. Entonces Hanabi bajó, y los vecinos se acercaron y alguien notificó a la policía.

-Perdona que te pregunte esto, padre, pero... ¿Has tenido problemas con alguien? ¿Algo relacionado con tus empresas?

-No, yo…no. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

Hinata no vio mucha convicción en su padre, pero decidió confiar en él. Si más adelante ocurría algo tendría que insistir.

-¿Hanabi?- Hinata volteó a ver a su hermana- ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-En mi habitación, estudiando. Cuando escuché los disparos bajé en seguida.

-¿Tu viste al hombre que disparó?

-No…lo vi de espaldas, cuando huyó.

-¿Sabes quién de los vecinos llamó a la policía?

Hanabi negó.

-Bien-comentó Hinata- tranquilo, padre. No creo que él vuelva, al menos por esta noche. Deberías ir a descansar.

Hiashi asintió y se puso de pie. Ayudado por uno de sus criados se dirigió a su habitación. Hinata salió de la casa, seguida por su hermana.

-Hinata- la llamó- estoy muy preocupada.

-Te entiendo, Hanabi. P…por ahora sólo tengan cuidado. No anden por ahí solos. Tú corres tanto peligro como papá.

…

-¿Encontraste algo, Shino?

Kiba se dirigió a la calle, donde Shino revisaba sus notas junto al auto.

-Casi todos los vecinos dicen que escucharon los disparos, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos llamó a la policía. Llamé a Kurenai para preguntarle y ella me dijo que la llamada había sido completamente anónima, desde una caseta telefónica que debe estar dentro del residencial.

-Encontré huellas debajo de la ventana por donde dispararon- informó Kiba a su vez.

-Podrían pertenecer a cualquiera de los empleados.

-Pero no son de trabajo, ni zapatillas. Son zapatos de vestir. Además hay un par de pisadas fijas bajo la ventana, como si alguien hubiera permanecido de pie allí. No hay huellas digitales, al parecer no se permitió tocar nada.

Hinata estaba tomando cuidadosamente las balas que habían quedado tiradas. Eran dos. Las colocó con unas pinzas dentro de dos bolsas transparentes. Salió de la casa y las mostró a Kiba y a Shino.

-Son calibre 22 -comentó ella en voz baja-medianamente potente, pero…

-Suficiente para una persona-completó Kiba.

-Sospecho que esto no ha sido más que una advertencia- concluyó Shino- es imposible que desde tan cerca y con dos disparos no lo haya alcanzado.

Unos aplausos destemplados se dejaron oír tras él.

-Una interesante conclusión- señaló Tenten-Tan sencilla que no vale la pena entrometerse- agregó dirigiéndose a Rock Lee- Tal vez ellos puedan manejarlo.

Rock Lee hizo una sonrisa bastante altanera que al instante hizo enojar a Kiba. El asunto de la superioridad de esos tipos lo estaba poniendo de nervios. Había hecho todo su intento de portarse bien…desde haber enfrentado a Neji, había tratado de soportar pero francamente ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Iba a decirles algo, iba a jugarse el trabajo y el pellejo pero eso no le importaba. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer su movimiento ofensivo hacia aquellos malditos presumidos, el teléfono de Lee empezó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?...sí….ajá…de acuerdo- puso cara de fastidio y concluyó la llamada llevándose los dedos a su inexistente entrecejo, masajeándose con cierta molestia- Era Neji. Ya sabes, nos espera allá.

-Creí que estaba resolviendo "sus asuntos"- contestó ella haciendo burla con unas clásicas comillas aéreas para remarcar la frase. Kiba no entendía como ese trío podía ser un equipo. ¿Cómo era posible que se soportaran?

-Pues ya ves- terminó Rock Lee- será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y sin más ambos subieron al auto y se alejaron de allí, ante la vista de Kiba, que no había perdido detalle de ninguna de sus acciones mientras estuvieron allí. Shino se limitó a permanecer callado, igual que Hinata, pero era evidente que ellos también se encontraban, sino molestos, por lo menos incómodos por el comportamiento de esos chicos.

-Es un poco tarde, y aquí ya no hay nada qué hacer- observó Shino una vez que Kiba pareció encontrarse más tranquilo- vayamos a descansar, mañana seguiremos con esto.

-Todo lo que encontramos ha sido llevado a las oficinas-agregó Hinata- yo me quedaré aquí, con mi padre y con mi hermana.

-Bien, Hinata- Kiba sabía muy bien lo extraño que sería para ella pasar la noche ahí, después del tiempo que había vivido por su cuenta. Ni siquiera en días festivos le gustaba quedarse en la casa de su padre- ¿Estarás bien?

Hinata dudó un momento, pero luego sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

…

La noche de Hinata en la bella casa de su padre fue casi lo mismo que pasar la noche en un elegante hotel. Platicó con su padre y con su hermana un rato, pero todo tan frío e impersonal como si estuviera con simples "conocidos" y no con su familia.

Pero ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Necesitaba estar con ellos, asegurarse de que estarían bien. Eran su familia, y los amaba.

Durmió en su cuarto, que lucía impecable y que hacía mucho tiempo había pasado a parecerse más a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, dado que conforme pasaba el tiempo iba perdiendo su toque de personalidad. Por suerte conservaba allí algo de ropa, y cosas que podía necesitar en casos como ese. Para dormir se puso una linda bata de color rosa, que con el paso del tiempo había llegado a vérsele muy bien.

Se refrescó con un baño de agua fría antes de dormir. Le ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas y su mente.

Finalmente se acostó en su cómoda cama. Por lo pronto, recordó aunque fuera por unos segundos la vida que llevaba antes, en una cama que le quedaba demasiado grande, en un cuarto donde la soledad y la disciplina eran sus únicos acompañantes, y, como única línea que la conectaba con su vida presente, su placa guardada en un cajón de la cómoda, y una pistola escondida bajo la almohada del otro lado de la cama.

Unos segundos antes de quedarse dormida, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia la imagen que, después de todo, seguía vagando con cierta insistencia en su mente. Desde alguna parte de su subconsciente, esos ojos blancos, acusadores y poderosos, se posaron sobre ella y la atravesaron con fuerza, inquietándola y robándole el sueño por unos segundos. Sin embargo calmó su mente, o al menos lo intentó, con el recuerdo de que no tenía nada que ver con él más que, si acaso, una relación laboral distante.

Cerró el puño en la almohada y con la otra mano se arropó con las sábanas. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

…

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue correr a arreglarse para ir a la oficina lo más pronto posible.

Se puso un vestido que hacía mucho que no usaba, de color azul oscuro, y sobre éste un saco negro, que le daba el aire profesional y policiaco que el vestido por sí solo no tenía. Dentro del saco colocó su placa y su pistola, con muchísimo cuidado. Sujetó su largo cabello en una coleta encima de su cabeza. Finalmente salió de casa de su padre sin que nadie la advirtiera. Él se había ido temprano a trabajar, y su hermana ya estaba en la escuela.

Al salir de allí, se dio cuenta de que se sentía más sola que nunca.

…

Llegó a la oficina relativamente temprano, pero siempre llegaba antes que los demás, incluso que Kurenai, así que no le prestó mayor importancia al asunto.

Entró a su cubículo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta principal fuera abierta otra vez. Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Kurenai, así que se asomó para saludarla.

La sangre se heló en sus venas al darse cuenta de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Neji.

-N…Neji-san…

-Buenos días- saludó éste con respeto- espero no ser inoportuno.

-N…no…yo…acabo de llegar- de pronto estaba muy nerviosa- Buenos días- repuso luego de darse cuenta de que ella no lo había saludado.

Se quedaron en silencio, durante el cual ella lo veía fijamente, sin saber que decir, y él miraba a su alrededor.

-Teniente… ¿Le gustaría…tomar un café?- preguntó Hinata finalmente.

-Gracias.

Hinata hizo pasar a Neji a su cubículo mientras ella iba a buscar el café a la sala de espera.

Estaba sirviéndolo cuando el joven llegó sin ningún aviso.

-Déjeme ayudarle.

Neji preparó su propio café. Hinata no pudo evitar mirar con detenimiento sus manos grandes y fuertes, y al mismo tiempo delicadas y en apariencia, suaves, mientras hacía una tarea tan simple como preparar un café. Ambos se sentaron en la salita y dejaron descansar el café en la mesa de centro.

Neji aclaró su garganta antes de lo que tenía que decir. No era fácil para alguien como él, pero se dio ánimos y habló.

-Quisiera disculparme por la forma en que le hablé el otro día. Fue una equivocación de mi parte, debí haber tenido más tacto.

-Gracias- contestó ella, sonrojándose- no fue culpa suya…yo fui muy torpe.

-No trate de hacer mi falta algo pequeño- le interrumpió- es usted muy amable. No trate de serlo todo el tiempo.

Neji no entendió porqué se estaba permitiendo semejante familiaridad con la chica, pero ella le brindaba esa extraña confianza así que se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Hi- se apresuró a contestar ella- Entones sus disculpas son aceptadas, pero, no creo que esa sea la única razón por la cual está usted aquí.

Neji tomó su café y bebió un poco. La informalidad de esa plática casi le hacía olvidar el asunto más importante.

-Discúlpeme- se apresuró Hinata- he sido demasiado indiscreta, quizás no es mi asunto.

Neji no contestó en seguida. Se terminó su café y llevo la taza vacía de regreso a su lugar. Luego se volvió hacia Hinata, que se lo había quedando viendo, temerosa de haberlo incomodado o haberlo hecho enojar.

-Me gustaría discutir ese asunto en su oficina, por favor.

Hinata asintió, y ambos fueron de regreso hacia su oficina. Hinata se sentó con nerviosidad, y Neji se sentó frente a ella. Hinata apenas había notado que traía con él un portafolios, del cual sacó una carpeta que dejó sobre el escritorio, pero sin entregársela.

-Nos enteramos del asunto de anoche…de lo de su padre.

Hinata asintió.

-El departamento decidió relevarlos a usted y a su equipo de ese caso. Desde ahora yo y mis compañeros nos haremos cargo, así que necesito que me entregue toda la documentación delo ocurrido ayer.

-Pero- Hinata estaba sorprendida, pues no se esperaba semejante cosa- Yo no puedo dejar este caso…-de pronto alzó un poco la voz- trataron de matar a mi padre.

-Precisamente porque es su padre, señorita Hinata. No queremos correr riesgos. Estamos de acuerdo en que ustedes están bien capacitados, pero su experiencia es muy poca y sería muy difícil que afrontaran apropiadamente un caso en el que está usted tan involucrada.

-Pero…yo…

-Debo retirarme, señorita.

Neji entregó a Hinata la carpeta, con una orden firmada por sus superiores. Realmente no había nada que hacer al respecto, y aunque no lo quisiera, Hinata tendría que alejarse del caso.

Neji se puso de pie y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina, pero notó que Hinata, que había sido muy amable desde el principio, no había hecho el intento de acompañarlo. Se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarla mirando el papel con los ojos perdidos y vidriosos, como si realmente fuera algo tan difícil para ella.

-Si necesito ayuda o información- agregó él, acercándose de nuevo al escritorio, sin perder en ningún momento su seriedad y su tranquilidad- confío en que usted podrá colaborar, ¿No es cierto?

Hinata levantó la vista hacia él. Supuso que no le quedaba otra opción que confiar, después de todo, se trataba de uno de los mejores detectives del país. En ese momento sintió que no había nada que él no pudiera hacer. Se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia él.

Neji hizo lo mismo y sus manos se estrecharon.

Lo siguiente que Hinata sintió fue extraño. No pudo evitar sonreír al contacto con la mano del joven, de pronto se sintió como una tonta.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

La voz molesta de Kiba se hizo presente en la oficina.

-Buenos días, Hinata, teniente…me gustaría decir que me alegro de verlo pero no es así.

-¿Debo suponer que tratarás de retarme cada vez que nos veamos?- Volteó de nuevo hacia Hinata y se despidió nuevamente- Me retiro.

-Espera un segundo, no tan rápido- Kiba, nuevamente, se interpuso en su camino sin dejarlo salir- ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí? ¿Acaso viniste a molestar a Hinata?

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones- frunció el ceño y le dio una empujón hacia un lado, para que lo dejara pasar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Kiba insistió, jalándolo de la manga del saco. Neji volteó más molesto todavía y la tensión entre esos dos puso a Hinata de lo más nerviosa, pero tuvo que intervenir.

-Kiba, Neji-san, por favor, cálmense- dijo con angustia, tratando de servir como barrera entre los dos.

Neji dio un profundo suspiro de exasperación, y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Aaaargh….me molesta tanto ese tipo- soltó Kiba, tirándose en una silla enfrente del escritorio de Hinata- Más vale que no haya venido a molestarte.

-Kiba, él- Hinata no sabía cómo decirlo- él se hará cargo del asunto de mi padre de ahora en adelante.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero con qué derecho se cree este tipo de hacernos esto?- Kiba se puso de pie enseguida, dispuesto a salir tras él. Hinata lo alcanzó y lo detuvo.

-No, no fue decisión suya, se lo ordenaron- dijo ella con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, su voz, dada la preocupación de que Kiba y Neji pudieran enfrentarse, se había transformado apenas en un leve susurro- Además, yo sé que lo hará bien, Kiba….todo estará bien si él se hace cargo…

Kiba miró a su amiga por unos largos segundos.

-Maldición, Hinata- musitó ahora más tranquilo, pero como si sintiera lástima de ella- no me digas que te gusta ese bastardo presumido.

Hinata se tensó y desvió la mirada.

-¡Seguramente para él somos muy poca cosa, Hinata, que te quepa en la cabeza!

-Te equivocas, Kiba. No estoy enamorada de él- determinó ella, con más seguridad- Y aún si lo estuviera…perdóname, Kiba, no es algo que quiera hablar contigo.

Kiba se dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Apenas empezaba el día y ya se había sentido desplazado dos veces, por la misma persona.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la oficina, Hinata se dejó caer en su silla, profundamente desmoralizada. El caso del intento de homicidio a su padre se le había ido de las manos, y además Kiba tenía razón. El altivo muchacho nunca se fijaría en ella. Porque ella era demasiado tímida, demasiado torpe, demasiado dependiente.

Se levantó de la silla y salió en busca de Kurenai. Necesitaba algo que hacer, si no se volvería loca.

…

Mientras tanto, Neji llegó a otro edificio, a la oficina de su equipo de trabajo. Rock Lee leía el diario mientras Tenten revisaba su correo electrónico. Al oírlo llegar, levantaron su vista hacia él.

-Vaya, Lee, mira quien nos honra con su presencia el día de hoy- dijo Tenten de forma burlona. Lee sonrió.

-No entiendo porqué te tomaste la molestia de ir a avisarles a esos chicos. Con una llamada o un correo habría bastado.

-Tenía que ir personalmente- Neji se sirvió un vaso de agua. Luego entró en su oficina. Se quitó el saco (hacía un calor del demonio) y se sentó frente a la computadora. Sacó su libreta de notas y se quedó pensativo un rato. Luego anotó por largo rato, y al finalizar, subrayó tres veces un nombre.

_Hinata Hyuga, _susurró para sí mismo mientras cerraba la libreta, _no puedo confiarme con ella. Tendré que observarla de cerca._

Algo que no le caía del todo mal. Algún provecho podía sacar de ello.

**Continuará…**

**Neee…sé que no le he puesto mucho romance, pero este tipo de cosas toman tiempo, además no quiero hacer OCC (Me esfuerzo, lo juro! ) realmente creo que esta parejita se merece su tiempo.**

**Bueno…saludos, besitos y abrazos!**

**Atte Yereri Ashra!**


End file.
